He needs help
by MightyMonopolyMan
Summary: Teddy has some depression issues, and Victoire goes to help him.  Some pretty heavy swearing, f-bomb and such.  Teddy/Vic.  My first actual fluff, please R


**A/N: Yay, I finally got the motivation to post this. I've been feeling a bit angsty lately, so that'll start strong. But I like Teddy and Vic too much, so there'll be fluff. Enjoy, and please review. One shot. **

**VPOV**

"Teddy! Wait up!" Victoire called after him as he sped around a corner.

She had watched as Dolohov had said something to him, and then as he punched him and took off. _Dammit, why did he always run from her! If he would just frickin slow down, she could comfort him and tell him how she felt about him!_

Seeing a closing door at the end of the corridor, she sprinted over to it. Slowly pushing against the hard wood grain, she peered inside.

"Teddy?" she started meekly, "Are you okay-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED HELP!" As she forced her way into the room, she saw Teddy hunched over in a chair, his hair long and black, matching his eyes. "I'M FINE! JUST FINE! EVERYONE ELSE IS HAPPY, SO WHY NOT ME!" he was starting to mumble, lowering his voice. "It'll all work out, I'll just break his goddamned face in. little git won't dare speak to me like that again."

"Teddy? Is there anything I can help you with?" Victoire asked again, recovering after his outburst.

"I'm fine. Just fine, never felt so fucking great. Life's amazing, my fucking parents are fine, my fucking grandma never any felt any fucking better." He'd stopped yelling, only to start in with his swearing, which he only did when he got REALLY pissed off. "And fucking Dolohov won't know what happened when I beat the shit out of him. Little bastard's gonna pay for saying that." He finished, still hunched over and mumbling to himself.

"Teddy." Victoire knelt down behind him, putting her arm over his shoulder, pained to see him suffering so obviously. Feeling her touch, he froze momentarily.

**TPOV**

_Dammit, did Victoire just hear me swearing? _ Was his first thought. His second, of course, was much more vulgar. _Fuck it, she can handle it. _ Then: _ Fuck you world. _

"Shit, I wanna break Dolohov in half." Teddy mumbled again. _But maybe he's right. Maybe no one cares about the son of a fucking werewolf. My parents didn't give a shit, they're dead. And now Gran too. Dolohov's right, she got tired of dealing with me, and shoved off to follow my fucking parents. _

"TEDDY! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Victoire yelled at him.

_Fuck, was that out loud?_

"Yes, it was!" Victoire retorted, and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Fuck off Victoire, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Teddy snapped, shoving her hand away. "You've got the perfect loving family, all ready to give you lots of fucking love. I don't want your pity."

"I wasn't going to give it." Victoire answered softly, turning his face toward hers.

"Yes you were, you were going to try and explain how your fucking family still loves me. Don't bother, they hate me. All the pretense, the forced fucking smiles. I CAN see, you know."

"Oh yeah? Then why haven't you seen me?" She asked quietly, suddenly leaning in to kiss him.

_Whathefuk? _Was Teddy's first thought. _She can't like me. No one fucking likes me. I love her, and it shows just how hopeless I am. I don't fucking deserve someone as loved and beautiful as her. _Was his second. His third was that Victoire, Victoire Weasley, still had her lips pressed around his, her tongue against his lips.

Offering his response, he parted his lips, and their tongues met. Groaning, he ran his tongue along her lips, eliciting a sigh from somewhere in her ribcage. Deepening the kiss, she pushed him off the chair and laid him on the floor.

**VPOV**

_Oh my god! I'm actually laying on top of Teddy Lupin while I snog him like mad! TEDDY! He's- _she lost her thought for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her; one on the small of her back, the other in her hair. _He's amazing. _

She could feel warm tingles running down her spine as his tongue danced with hers, and felt her face flush as he traced small circles on her lower back. _This is amazing, I'm actually snogging Teddy Lupin. I can't believe it. I think I'm in love. _

That last thought surprised her. _Well, why not? This certainly feels a lot more REAL than anyone else, and I do get all warm and tingly when I hear him laugh-_

Suddenly, the door banged open, and she heard the distinctly cold laugh of Marcus Dolohov. "Oh look. The little bitch decided to make the were-pup feel special. How sweet." He mocked, sneering evilly as two of his Slytherin friends chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up Dolohov!" Teddy had rolled out from beneath her, and had his wand pointed at Dolohov. And his hair and eyes were red. As in _blood_ red.

With a bang, Dolohov stumbled back, clutching his head in confusion. Sprinting over to him, Teddy began to beat every inch of Dolohov's face, while his two friends just rubbed their heads in confusion.

Unluckily for Teddy, he wasn't extremely muscley, and the other Slytherins were coming back to their senses. Leaning over, one of them kicked Teddy back, before they ran off, no doubt to fix Dolohov's face.

As Teddy moodily sat up, I went over and hugged my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulder. While I thought that I loved Teddy, I knew: _I hated Dolohov. _

**A/N: Okay, I know the transition from angst to fluff was pretty bad, but this is my first real fluff piece. And while I thought this was going to be a one shot, I can change anything if reviews ask for it. **


End file.
